


wasn't just the same sad song

by pearl_o



Series: let it out (you're doing all right) [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Frottage, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles doesn't pay much attention to most of the students in class, the older kids with their friendships and in-jokes, but there's one boy who fascinates him. [Still-powered AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	wasn't just the same sad song

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as comment fic for mumblemutter.

Charles takes college science classes, because he's already finished what his school has available for him, and he's just counting down the days now until he leaves for university for real in the fall. He doesn't pay much attention to most of the students in class, the older kids with their friendships and in-jokes, but there's one boy who fascinates him. He sits in the third row, all the way to the right, and he's dark and very quiet and he's the only person in the class who seems to be paying as much attention, to be as serious about it as Charles is.

Charles sees him in the cafeteria, too, when he stays for lunch some days. Not eating, but working, clearing the tables and sweeping the floors. Charles tries not to pry, but sometimes he can't help himself, and one day when he's feeling particularly sorry for himself, he lets himself into the boy's mind, just to look around a little. His name is Erik, and he's foreign; he goes to school on a scholarship that he'll lose if he doesn't keep his grades up, but it only pays tuition, so he has to work to pay room and board, and Charles can see his cramped untidy walk-up - and then the boy turns and looks straight at Charles, a frown crossing his face, and Charles blushes red all over and leaves the cafeteria as quickly as he can.

He wonders the whole length of the subway ride home whether the boy really noticed, or if it was just coincidence. Surely the latter - no one's ever reacted to him in any way like that before. He almost wants to ask Raven's opinion on it, but she would only want to know why Charles was in his mind in the first place, and Charles doesn't want to answer that.

The next time they have class together, though, Charles can feel Erik's gaze on the back of his neck the entire period, and he has to remind himself to focus on the professor. He's still standing at his desk, shrugging on his coat and arranging his scarf and gloves when Erik approaches him after class.

"Would you come for a cup of coffee with me," Erik says, his eyes fixed very carefully on Charles's own. Of course Charles says yes.

At the crowded cafe, Erik pays for both of their drinks. It makes Charles uncomfortable, knowing as he does how Erik is working for and counting every penny. But he also knows that saying anything will only give offense, so he doesn't attempt to argue.

When they're settled down, a table to themselves in the corner, Erik says, very quietly, with an almost imperceptible accent, "You're different."

"What?" Charles says. His hand trembles, and he only barely stops himself from spilling his coffee.

"You can do things. I felt you," Erik says. "The other day, in my head."

"I'm sorry," Charles says immediately, without thinking about it; as soon as he realizes what he's said, he bites his lip viciously and wishes back time.

"It's all right," Erik says. He looks to either side of them, and when he's sure there's no one glancing in their direction, he reaches into his pocket and places a penny on the table between the two of them. Erik keeps his eyes on Charles as he gestures with one hand, and the penny levitates, slowly, a few inches above the table.

Charles watches with wonder. "Wow," he says softly.

Erik smiles as he lets the penny gently down to the table. It is the first time Charles has seen that expression on him. It transforms his face utterly.

* * *

Erik's apartment is exactly as Charles had seen it in his mind, minuscule and messy and dark. But he loves it, he adores it, it's the best place he's ever been in his life, when Erik finally opens that door and lets them in. Charles is out of breath, a little, from how they raced each other up the flights of stairs, but Erik seems completely unflustered, not a hair out of place. He's smiling at Charles, still, small and soft.

Charles reaches out and tugs on Erik's wrist, and Erik takes the hint, crowding Charles against the wall, blocking him in with his body. He places his hands on Charles's face, thumbs on his jaw, tilting Charles's face up toward his.

 _He's going to kiss me_ , Charles thinks, and he realizes that Erik can hear him when Erik laughs gently.

"Extraordinary," Erik says, and then he _does_ kiss him. Charles wraps his hands around Erik's neck and holds on tight. They both still have their winter coats on, but Charles can still feel the pressure of Erik's body where they're pressed together, all over.

They stop kissing. Erik turns his head and breathes heavily into Charles's hair. Charles rubs his cheek against the soft fabric of Erik's shoulder. "How old are you?" Erik says.

"Eighteen," Charles lies.

"Truly?" Erik says.

Charles admits, "Seventeen. Almost."

Erik shakes his head and then takes a step back. He's only taking off his coat, though, and then his boots and outside gear, and after a moment Charles follows his lead. "How old are you, then?" Charles says, once they're both down to their shirts and trousers.

"Nineteen," Erik says. He looks older, Charles thinks. His eyes, especially. Like he's seen more than his lifetime's worth. Charles doesn't pry this time, though, doesn't look for more information, either verbally or not. He sits down on Erik's bed, instead, a twin with a brass frame and a ragged quilt. Erik sits down beside him and takes his hand. Charles kisses him, this time, and then Erik lets him push him down onto the bed, until they're completely horizontal.

They stop necking long enough to take off their shirts, and Charles is surprised to see how skinny Erik is, how Charles can feel all of his bones, when he always seems so strong and solid in the outside world. Erik drags the quilt over to cover them, so it feels like a little like a cocoon, tiny and warm and private.

Erik is kissing him and his hand is in Charles's trousers, in his underwear, touching his cock. It feels unreal; it feels a million miles away from every time Charles has touched himself in his own bed.

"Listen to me," Erik says soft against his ear, and Charles doesn't know exactly what he means until Erik says, "no, in here," and presses his forehead against Charles's. Of course, Charles thinks, and when he reaches out with his mind he can feel Erik so closely, more closely than he's ever felt anyone, even Raven, because Raven hates it when he reads her mind, so he never does, and nobody else knows about him, but Erik - Erik likes it, Erik think it's brilliant, Erik is _asking_ him.

 _Charles_ , Erik is thinking. _Charles_. Just his name, but it leaves Charles gasping, digging his nails Erik's back as he arches into every stroke of Erik's hand on his cock.

 _Yes,_ Charles thinks, _what do you- what can I-_

He doesn't know whether or not Erik actually intends for him to see the image that flies through his head, or if he's just not able to control it, but either way, it's there: Charles on his knees, his open red mouth waiting impatiently as Erik's hand on the back of his head pushes him forward to Erik's huge cock. It's too close to several of Charles's own masturbatory fantasies for him to handle, and he can't hold back his climax, spilling himself into Erik's hand.

Erik groans at that, his eyes shutting tightly, and his hips are moving so much, humping against Charles almost desperately, and all Charles can do is hold on to him, rubbing his hands up and down the long planes of Erik's back. And then Erik is coming, too, without even taking off his trousers. Charles can feel Erik's pleasure all along his own body; it's almost too much sensation, and he shakes through it helplessly.

Erik kisses him again and says, "Amazing," and he's not thinking about sex.

* * *

He gets home late for dinner. His mother barely even seems to notice, but Raven looks annoyed.

"I'll tell you everything later," he mouths to her, and she seems mollified for the moment. He smiles down at his plate and reaches one hand into his pocket, just to feel the smooth bit of copper there that used to be a penny.


End file.
